Star Spangled Night
by Legacy Now
Summary: 'Those With Wings' spoiler-ish. Lyude shares the night with a possible new spirit friend...


**Star Spangled Night**

* * *

Caroline looked out into the cosmic sky, taking in the painted lights as the stars danced in all sorts of colors. Back in her world, colors like the ones she saw at the moment never existed in her dimension, but she was glad to witness such unique beauty. The tiny music box she won in a carnival game in Anuenue began to play an unusual but beautiful melody, chiming softly to the slow beat.

The wind blew softly against her cheek.

They were on a ship to Mira, the city of Illusions. She heard it was Kalas' home country, so she was glad that they got to go where Kalas grew up. Some sort of magic seemed to have whipped out from Caroline's memory, so she couldn't recall much before they ended up in Doctor Larikush's house. Still, the two of them seemed close, since they were Spiriter and Guardian Spirit. She couldn't recall the solid details on how they first met, but they seemed like good friends. For a while, she had to put up with his cynicism and verbal barbs, but once he was at peace with himself and she was around to witness it, she was glad they could share their laughter and smiles.

Everything in this world was strange. So foreign. So alien... It was hard to take in all the change at once, and for a moment, she wanted to bail and leave behind the responsibility of saving the world. She wanted to go home and tell herself this was all a dream. Yet, as she got to know Kalas more... Then they met Xelha. Taking in Gibari's overbearing zeal. Lyude's bravery and loyalty. Savyna's mysterious air but good intentions... She couldn't help but be drawn to them more and more each day. Even though the people from this world were completely different, deep down inside they were human beings, just like her.

She had to avoid the awkward stares from others looking at her clothes, since she stuck out like a sore thumb. Being in the spotlight was murder for her. She was going to find a fresh set of clothes... eventually. Once they settled down from rushing around continent to continent. It was exhausting...

Guardian Spirits usually didn't come to another world in solid form, but in Caroline's case, she did. Before she saw the last of her own world, she was going to meet a date at Central Park. After waiting for nearly an hour, she began to leave, but violent creatures came out of the darkness and began to case her. Soon, a bright light came out of nowhere near one of the ponds. Something told Caroline that the light was safe, and she could trust it. It was almost as if it would protect her from the strange beasts who were after her life... She touched it and soon she was wrapped in it's warmth. It wasn't transparent. It was solid and had form. It was almost like a blanket. Soon, the world around her began to fade out of existence, and she blacked out.

That was all she could recall, up to the point when she woke up in Cebalrai. She wondered... did Kelly, her housekeeper and childhood nanny wondered where she was? Her friends and father back in her own world? If by a chance they stopped Geldoblame in his tracks from destroying this world, was there a way for her to return home? What would she tell them once she saw their faces again after being gone for so long? And...

"Caroline?"

Turning from where she was sitting, the girl saw Lyude's frame at the doorway of the ship. She closed the music box and the melody ceased it's fluid sounds.

"Hi," a small smile was on Caroline's face. "I was just... getting some air."

"Understandable," the former Imperial guard smiled back at her. "With what's going on, it's no surprise everyone's uptight."

The young solider turned to gaze up into the starry sky, eyes lost in it's awe and infinite colors.

The atmosphere grew tense as the seconds ticked by between them. After what happened in Diadem and with Lyude formerly on the side with the Empire, it was hard not to be intimidated with the uncertainty on his loyalty. He was upset after he was possessed and gave the End Magnus to Ayme, so... Could it be he was truly with them?

"About what you said earlier..." Lyude broke the silence. Caroline just about jumped to the point of almost falling off the ship.

His gaze was suddenly on her. Caroline hated eye contact if it was someone she didn't know, but for a moment, Lyude looking at her wasn't uncomfortable. He seemed so genuine... so honest. How could he betray any of them with that look of innocence and sincerity?

"Thank you," he began. "When you overheard me talking to Kalas... It means a lot to me that you trust me, and I'm grateful for that. Also... I'm so sorry that I hit you in the Wind Shrine."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," breathed Caroline. "You were possessed, and couldn't have done much... And it wasn't that painful. Gibari was the strongest of us, but did nothing, so to help you, I'd thought I'd step in... Usually, I'm not that brave and let things deal with themselves, but... when you side with us and followed what was truly right, even if it cost you your home and your people... I was touched. I was inspired. Without you helping us, I'd doubt we be standing here on our way to Mira. The world's closer to being safe, thanks to you."

A warm smile grew on Lyude's face.

"Are you... alright?" began Caroline. "You seemed really upset after you kinda gave Ayme the End Magnus... But you were under a spell, so don't take it too hard...!"

Caroline wished she hadn't brought up the subject.

A frown was soon on his face, and he closed his eyes. "I'm... fine. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can handle it... In time, I'll get over it, and we can find a way to catch up with Geldoblame and his plans."

His lips turned into a smile, and a spasm twitched inside of her chest.

For a moment, Lyude seemed different. A hidden side that was revealed to her. From the smiles and the charismatic gestures, there was this vulnerable, lonely voice that seemed to call out for someone to hold him. The poor, lonely boy that no one noticed for so long... What kind of life did he knew?

"Are you really from another world?" Lyude asked.

"Yes, I am..." replied Caroline, trying to get over the silence from the last conversation. "With all the spiritual explanation and cosmic stuff, it gets confusing."

"I won't ask you to explain about that, then," smiled Lyude.

The young woman felt herself giggle. "Thank you."

"How different is your world from ours?"

"Very," began Caroline. "Where to begin, it just doesn't stop from there...! But... I wonder if... If I ever get back, what will I say to my friends? Kelly, my housekeeper's worried sick where I am... Dad will probably notice once he gets back from his business trip. I just hope... Nobody's worried about me too much."

"What about your mother?" asked Lyude.

"My mother, she... she died of cancer when I was five."

"I'm... so sorry."

"It's alright...! You don't have to apologize," breathed Caroline. "Sure, it was painful, but I've learned from it... She's not here with me now, but she's not gone from my memories. There's photographs of her... and I'm her daughter."

Glancing at the solider, she learned he was looking at her the whole time she talked. She turned to look up at the stars.

After stargazing for a few minutes, Lyude says, "I'm sure your father and everyone you know in your world's alright... They would understand, I'm sure."

Caroline slowly smiled, glad for Lyude's reassurance. It wasn't likely for everyone back in her home world to settle on the fact that she disappeared and take it calmly, but at least she had some sort of support at the moment.

She heard the fluid melody of the music box playing again, and realized Lyude opened the musical contraption. A hand was soon over her hand and the two were soon in a dance position. It seemed quite sudden to dance, but if she backed away from him, more awkwardness would come. She hoped no one from the ship saw her dancing with Lyude, not that anything about Lyude made her want to stop dancing, she was always socially conscientious...

The bright star spangled sky glistened in the dark night, the chimes of the music tune soothing the air... She could feel Lyude against her skin, the scent of gunpowder and flora smells on his military jacket. As she got into the dance, she felt more comfortable in the position.

The air of the night and the music began to make her eyes feel heavy, and she found her head resting on Lyude's chest. A soft yawn sounded from Caroline. It had been such a long day...

Maybe there was more to Lyude that meets his Imperial uniform... Perhaps he did genuinely joined their cause.

Maybe they could be friends.

* * *

_**Note*~**_

_So, Caroline is my OC from "Those With Wings", and she has a physical body in my version of the game._

_About the status of TWW, I am so so sorry. ;; I've had this… epic vision that I would write about ever since I started on the site. The spirit, going on a journey through the land of Baten Kaitos… Going through a journey not only through a new world, but a journey through herself and how she changes as a person. My first launch was a bust with a Mary Sue of a character, but now I want to change what I had originally and make it four hundred times better. Whew… now that's out of the way._

_So, I was playing BK Eternal Wings, and I had this idea for a little one shot with Lyude and my OC, Caroline. Hope you liked it. ^.^ Slight spoilers for "Those With Wings", haha._

_Lurves! Miss you lot from the BK section. Hope to see you again._

_XOXO…_


End file.
